On a rainy day
by AngeBeatrix
Summary: A one shot yaoi story I made after continuously reading DJ manga. Don't like, don't read. For the rest, Enjoy.  Tsuna x Hibari


**A/N: Just a one shot i came up with while reading DJs. This is full of Yaoi (boy X boy) so if you don't like, don't read. To the rest, Enjoy.  
**

* * *

**Sawada Tsunayoshi**

**

* * *

**

I looked at Hibari from the corner of my eyes, "H-Hibari…san"

He strode towards me, eyes watching me carefully as though he was drinking in his fill. I felt myself blush.

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me closer, in a rush he captured my mouth. I was reluctant at first, we were in the disciplinary committee's room! What if someone saw us!

I closed my eyes shut and tried to hold firm but his tongue quickly melted my resolve. His soft kisses turned gruesome and I finally opened my mouth in surrender. He explored my mouth as I explored his body. It was hard concentrating. I met him halfway, rubbing against his tongue. I heard his loud moan of approval, I whimpered in response. He was unrelenting as he pulled me closer. He quickly closed the distance between my body and his.

As our tongues danced, I felt myself clutch his soft raven hair. It was so soft, and gentle.

I didn't notice his hand until it slipped under my pants. I gave a small shriek but he silenced me with another carnal kiss, "Hib-bari" I murmured between breaths

"W-we c-can't…aaaah" I half shouted as his hand enclosed me. He started to pull, hard and I sunk against him, "Hah….hah…hah"

I could barely form sentences, I kept on panting, and from the far distance, I could hear him panting too. Was he finding pleasure in pleasuring me?

I closed my eyes shut. When I opened them, I saw myself on the velvet couch, with Hibari on top. My shirt was open and his were gone, my belt was somewhere in the room along with my pants. At first he kissed me, but it was short. I pouted, he chuckled. Slowly but surely, he began to trace kisses down my neck, I tilted my head to give him more access. He then went down to the middle of my torso, I took in a sharp breath. It felt so….nice?

I closed my eyes in bliss, but opened them a second later. He placed both my legs at each side of his shoulders. I looked at him in shock.

"Tsunayoshi" He gruffly whispered as his tongue traced further bellow until it reached….aaah!

"Yes…I…like that expression" He murmured between long licks. My body responded radically, I kept inhaling sharp breaths as he licked and licked.

I felt myself grow harder and harder, tears were forming in my eyes and it became so painful, "H-hibari…m-make the pain s…stop"

He looked at me with his mesmerizing eyes, "Watch me, and don't look away"

I nodded weakly and watched as he took in a long breath before slowly taking part of me in his mouth. He started from the tip as he sucked and sucked until his mouth received me in full. I felt a mixture of shock and pleasure. It felt so good! But were we even allowed to do this!

He began to suck again and again, at first slowly then violently. I heard myself scream a few times but I couldn't be sure. I felt so afraid. It was scary.

"Hibari! I think-I'm-I'm-!"

It all went off in an instant, I screamed Hibari's name again and again as I came. I closed my eyes in bliss.

* * *

**Hibari Kyoya **

**

* * *

**

I looked at him sleeping peacefully on the couch. He looked spent and I cursed my luck, I shouldn't have had him come so hard. Now I had my own problem, and it looked like I had to deal with it on my own. I grew hard the moment he stepped into the room. He was dripping wet from the storm outside, and the way his pants snuggly stuck to his legs was just an offer I couldn't pass. But now I had too much fun, I was suffering the consequence. Along the way I had removed my shirt and pants. Both of our clothes were lying everywhere. It was a sight to behold.

I looked at myself. I didn't realize I'd held it so long until Tsunayoshi came and I felt my own need rising beyond the brink.

Shit.

I sat on the couch, not too far from where Tsunayoshi's caramel locks lay. Should I pleasure myself? Hn. It wouldn't be worthwhile, compared to what Tsunayoshi could possibly…

"Hibari"

I turned only to meet big chocolate eyes, "What is it?"

Both of our voices sounded hoarse.

"Stand"

I looked at him with a raised eyebrow, but I still stood nonetheless. I didn't see it coming.

Tsunayoshi grabbed me so quickly I didn't see it coming. I groaned as he began fiddling with it, testing it. Ah shit. That's it.

Both of his soft hands enclosed me within. I grumbled incoherent words as he began pulling and pushing. Ah…Damn!

I dove for him, in his shock he let me go. My arms circled his thin waist as I pulled him off the bed and on me. I turned and our positions changed. I was on top of him and he was under me, facing the ground. He turned his head to me and looked with questioning eyes.

"TSUNAYOSHI!"

I plunged myself inside him with little warning. He cried in pain and I tried my best not to move an inch. It was difficult, "H-Hibari-san" I could hear the tears in his voice and cursed myself. I would give both of us pleasure even if it killed me.

And by god I was so sure it would.

I grabbed him from bellow, stroking and prodding. I felt him harden in my hands, "H-Hibari!"

I began pushing and retreating and at the same time I prodded and stroked. It began with a slow rhythm and quickly escalated to a carnal speed. He was joining me. I was moving in him as he was moving in my hand. It became a continuous rhythm until I felt him scream in ecstasy. After hearing his loud cries I followed suit with my own roar of bliss. I came hard, again and again.

Somewhere between those times, I had the sense to cover my free hand on his mouth. But I doubt it would do us any good. My shouts were probably awakening the dead.

I opened my eyes and I saw both of us sprawled on the ground, spent.

As my vision cleared I could see myself still on top of Tsunayoshi, I rolled my body as to avoid crushing his. I stood up slowly, feeling my muscles protest against the movement. He was going to become the death of me.

I cautiously stood up and reached for my clothes. I put them on, save for the black coat which I drape over Tsunayoshi. He looked fragile, breakable. I sighed. I didn't know how it happened, but it looked like I just fell in love with a herbivore.

I wrapped my arms around him and carried him off the ground. I gently placed him on the couch. Cradling his head on my lap, I began fiddling with his hair, smoothing out the tangles, it became a mesmerizing hobby.

* * *

**Sawada Tsunayoshi**

**

* * *

**

"Hibari-san?"

He held my face with both of his wide hands as he inched closer and closer. His lips touched mine and I opened my mouth, this time meeting him halfway. Our tongues danced together. His warm breath took the chills away. It was blissful. Our faces parted along with our tongues. I looked at him, eyes half open. My mind was still clouded with pleasure.

I heard his low chuckle, "Tsunayoshi, next time, make sure you bring spare clothes"


End file.
